


angel baby ✩ o.sh

by shixun



Series: ・Decades・ [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, MOMOLAND, NCT (Band)
Genre: 1960s AU, F/M, Old but gold ;), Slow Updates, i want a greaser Sehun now this bitch is getting restless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixun/pseuds/shixun
Summary: ❝it's just like heavenbeing here with youyou're like an angel,too good to be true❞— ๑ ; rosie & the originals ₊˚.༄A girl whose been raised in the squeaky clean shoes of conformity meets a boy who turns that around during summer.[set in 1964.]





	1. ≡ angel baby

**Angel Baby**  
o.sh  
  
sehun-oc fanfiction;  
1960s inspired.  
  
© [song](https://youtu.be/bu2dAQ3xb8s) ; rosie & the originals  
  
© story ; shixun

  
**Disclaimer!**  
The people in my book are  real people but they do not belong to me. Furthermore, this story I wrote myself & claim the plot, but mind you it was inspired by “Angel Baby” by Rosie & the Originals. I do not own the song.

**© 2017**


	2. ≡ 1; heading home

  **[A]**

   It was the middle of summer in 1964. It was just like all the other summers; hot, lousy, & much the lackluster for me. I didn't really do much, just tagged along wherever my best friend Nancy went for I was too afraid of being alone. But others were having fun going to pool parties & dates, forgetting about time. Me & Nancy were at her place, in her room discussing the usual with her. _Boys._ It wasn't really a conversation, she was just going on  & on about her date last night while I listened trying to hide my disinterest.

   "...Can you believe it? He kissed me, Aurora!" Overjoyed, she hugged the pillow in her arms.

   "Nancy, don't get so happy." I mumbled rolling my eyes, "He's probably just messing around with you."

   "No way! Why would he do that? You're just _jealous_." She smirked before digging her face into the pillow, delighted by the idea. While she was busy talking about her date sitting up, I was flipping through magazines laying down on her bed trying to shun her. _Jealous, Me? And over a boy?!_ I scoffed to myself _, she's so superficial._ It took her a few minutes to realize I was ignoring her  & tried to regain my attention. "You know," she mentioned, "You've never done anything to your face."

   My eyes looked up to hers as I furrowed my brows. "Of course not." I sat up, "Why would I? I don’t need to dress to impress." My mind immediately knew what she would say, something relating to boys obviously, & that thought earned another eye-roll from me.

   "For Johnny obviously!" She smiled, "Let me do your makeup & hair please!" Without waiting for an answer, she got up to tie her dark hair into a pointy tail. Walking over to the rouge-colored desk which had scattered makeup all over it, she patted it lightly. I stood still for a moment, silent. Once I made up my mind, I closed the magazine shut & got up from the bed. _It would kill time_ , I thought, giving in. "Fine. I _only_ want to see how I look like." I stopped, "And _not_ because of Johnny."

   For some reason, everyone thought me & him are together, or…something. Maybe it's because our parents are close friends, but we always grew up together & I thought of him as a brother, nothing more. I don't understand how difficult it is for people to understand that. Johnny is a good close friend, that's all. Nothing can change that fact.

   Noticing my sulky face, Nancy apologized about what she said & instructed me to sit on the chair. "We're going to add makeup first, then do your hair."

   "My hair?" I asked, "And why my hair? I like my hair undone." I looked at her hairstyle. "I got used to seeing you in bizarre styles, haven't you been used to seeing me in mine?"

   "Yes but—"

   "Then I only want makeup." I crossed my arms, not taking any ands, ifs, or buts.

   "Hear me out Aurora." Nancy cried, looking at me from the mirror in front of us, "Since your hair is short, all I want to do is a flip. Just a bob, but flipped inside out." She leaned against the side of the chair I sat on, grinning at me. "Just like that darling Samantha on Bewitched. You'll look prettier anyways." I was silent, thinking about the idea.

   "It's a good hairstyle, matches your face." Nancy brightly added, "So let’s get started! "

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   It took about an hour for Nancy to complete what she called 'the Aurora look', hair included. "Do you like it?" She asked me while looking the mirror. I took notice of the small details & effort she had put. Black winged mascara, light red lips, a hint of coral blush on my cheeks, & with eye shadow that was sheer pink. Not to forget, fake eyelashes. And the hairstyle she said did fit well on me, she was right. "I like it a lot." I finally said in surprise that the girl I was looking into the mirror was really me.

   "You really remind me of Colleen Corby, you know that?" Nancy stared at my face, as if she was pondering. "Your looks, they're so timid yet elegant Aurora."

   "You don't need to flatter me!" I felt a _real_ blush creep into my cheeks this time, profusely thanking her.

   "Don't to thank me, I'm glad you like it!" Nancy beamed with her signature wide smile, "Let's go pick out a dress for you now."

   Nancy turned on the radio among all the makeup scattered, adjusting the volume. Coincidentally The Beatles, Nancy's favorite group & hottest act of right now played on the radio. The Fab Four were everywhere, I didn't mind it so much since I like their music.

   She took my arm as I stood up, without my having a say. We walked over to the closet, where she opened it & met with all the garments neatly in order of colors; darkest to lightest, left to right. "You need to wear something light-toned if you want it to compliment your face." Nancy said over them music as she moved over to the right side. I stood back, tapping my feet to the beat of the music. After what felt like forever, she picked out a gingham swing dress & held it against my body. And with that she nodded in approval. "Put it on!" She told me.

   I took it in my hands, noticing the two main colors; white & burgundy.

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   I spent the rest of the sunny day with Nancy; dancing, singing, talking, & keeping her refrigerator clean from sweets & cheese cake. She spun me around like a child in her room & I broke out in laughter while we danced to Lesley Gore’s "It’s My Party" resonating from the small radio.

   As the day was ending, I decided it was time to leave although I didn't want to.

   "You're leaving?" Her voice turned disdain, "But it's still early!"

   I looked at the clock that read 5:46 pm. "I have stuff to do." I said in dismal, "I also have to stop by the store to get eggs for my mom. She’s always sending me to do some kind of errand."

   "Ask your mom if you can sleepover on Saturday!"

   "I will." I smiled as she got up & guided me downstairs to the door.

   We both said goodbye, conveying our dispirit.

   As I sauntered to the store, I realized I was still wearing Nancy's dress, I had forgotten my top & shorts at her place. I groaned, lazy to go back so I decided I'll return it tomorrow. Admiring the sun setting at such an early time, the orange-red sky still bright.

   Once I entered the store, I was warmly greeted by Johnny's dad. He happens to run the store & his kind demeanor attracts more customers, even possible friends. I personally think that's how he made connections.

   "Good afternoon Aurora!"

   I nodded embarrassed & felt conscious about everything on me suddenly.

   "My son has been wanting to see you." He smiled at me.

   Since summer began, Johnny has been working somewhere away from this dull town & we hadn't seen him at all this summer. He didn't say for what he was working for or what kind of job, but I didn't bother asking.

   I smiled back, "I want to see him too. Tell him when he has free time to visit me."

   "Of course!"

   My smile diminished as I walked into the last aisle to get what I was supposed to. I took a carton & walked to the store counter, nervous. "....My mom made me get eggs." I said awkwardly.

   "Making a cake or something?" He asked.

   I smiled sheepishly, "My mom is the cook, I don't really know. I'd like to think so though."

   I paid, avoiding eye-contact for I felt embarrassed.

   "You look very pretty by the way."

   I let out a small laugh at his words, "Thank you."

   I waved goodbye at him, cringing at that awkward atmosphere once I left. I breathed out as I walked home, thinking it would've been different if I weren't so… _awkward_.

   As I walked down the streets the houses blared the summer anthems I usually played at home by myself daydreaming & letting my imagination run wild in my mind. I could hear laughter & all sorts of sounds eventually drowned out by the music as I passed by, walking slowly in my thin heels with the grocery bag hanging on my wrist. Once I was at the crosswalk, I stopped to make sure no cars were passing. Since it's summer, there's really no one on the road, everyone's at their house or a friend's, having parties until dusk hits.

   Wish I could relate, but with strict parents it couldn't even be a thought. If only my parents were more understanding of me. _I have great grades, I never fall short of them. I do what I'm told, I've never understood why I'm not treated with some understanding..._

   I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw someone peculiar from 2 feet away. I blinked once, twice, three times because I wasn't sure what I was witnessing. He seemed to stop right in the middle of the sidewalk. _Was he hurt?_ I saw a hand enclosed with a sharp object raised behind him, the one with the black jacket, as he shifted forward. It happened so fast, I stood there unsure of what to do; I've never been put in this situation. I froze in place until—

   "Behind you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs over the blaring music. I ran towards the scene pointing my finger at him. In an instant, he swiftly turned around with exertion to take away the sharp object from the other's hand & dropping it to the ground.

   I couldn't interfere because I wasn't in the place to do so, I just stared in panic.

   The one with the black jacket brought the weaponless guy's face to his knee with force & kicked him with his foot once the he fell to the ground like paper.

   My eyes dilated in shock, I thought I was dreaming but it wasn't my typical dream. _What did I just see?!_

   Instead of leaving the – what I'd like to think – fool, the guy spat on him once more before leaving him alone. Then he turned back to me.

   I felt my heart stop, but my mind didn't. I took a deep breath before myself turning around. I began to walk ahead, hoping he wouldn't get near me. I didn't mean to get involved but I was in a position forced to...

   I headed back from where I came from unsure of where I was going, but I didn't care right now. I needed to forget what I saw.

   "Hey," I heard a silvery voice from behind, "Thanks for saving me back there."

   I continued walking to show my intention of anything _but_ stop, ".....You don't have to thank me…."

   "And where are you going?" I could hear a hint of curiosity in his voice, & knew he wasn't going to leave me alone that easily.

   "Heading home," I tried not to falter but failed miserably. "S—so please leave m—me alone."

   "I'm afraid I can't." I nearly jumped out of skin feeling a hand land on my right shoulder.

   I turned around to confront him but met with half of his face speckled in blood, the sides of his glistening forehead & rosy cheeks. I stared in disbelief, noticing his white shirt was also spotted with blood while his blue jeans had little blood. His face reminded me of Eros, with striking dark features & the blood just seemed like colored ichor that only complimented him.

   I let out a nervous laugh, blinking to suppress my daze & disbelief. "I—is that guy dead?" I pointed ahead of us where the body of the defeated on the concrete was.

   "Him? No. Just knocked out unconscious is all." His tone of voice was that of a proud one, nonchalant even, & it irked me, quietly gripping onto the bag that now I held with my hand.

_Does he really find fun in those kinds of things?_

   "…I'm leaving." I turned back, ready to another step.

   He managed to get me by my arm, "You can't go."

   "What?" I looked back at him losing patience, but my eyes moved behind him as something else caught my attention. My lips fell apart as I stared at the horde of people running towards us in the distance with an unruly intention.

   "Shit..." He muttered under his breath, letting go of my arm & grabbed my hand.

   My head went back as he began to run, pulling me with him. "Hey!" My voice became loud, "What are you doing?!"

   "If I leave you, they're going to kill you."

   "Why me? I didn't do anything!" I shrieked, feeling the pit of my stomach form knots.

   "Because they saw you with me."

   I had so many questions to ask, but right now wasn't the time. Instead I kept them to myself, trying to process what was happening _too_ quickly at the moment.  We continued to run, the wind in my face messing up my neatly done hair; we turned left, making our way to a street I didn't recognize. We both stopped  & I caught my breath as I took my hand away from his. I deeply breathed, pulling my loose hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes with furrowed brows, trying to calm down. And as always, failed. _What am I going to do, what am I goi—_

   "Get in." I heard a say sternly.

   I widened my eyes as I saw him in a white car already. I glanced at it, from right to left. I bent down, near the window. "I'm not going in! I don't even know your name." I scoffed crossing my arms.

   He sighed, "Oh Sehun. My name is Oh Sehun. Now get in."

   "Why?"

   "Those guys that we ran from, they don't like me. Now they saw you with me, I can't just leave you here. You helped me." He explained calmly.

   I tapped my shoe, thinking about it. Let's say if I didn't go, I'd probably be stuck here on a street unfamiliar to me. It can’t get any worse, can it? "I only went to go buy eggs." I sighed, finally opening the door of the car. "That's all....." As I sat down bringing the bag I still held near my chest, he was busy looking at himself in the mirror. He was wiping off the blood in his face diligently. He then looked at me, catching onto what I said a little too late. "..What?" A smile of amusement formed on his lips. Once he was done, he turned on the engine. I ignored what Sehun replied, fixing my dress to pull the hem down as far as it went.

   "Why did you have blood on your face?" I asked Sehun, facing the half rolled-down window to let the air hit me.

   "Really?" He chuckled, "You're telling me this now? You're in the car already."

   "....I know one of those boys messed you up, but let’s say _if_ you are a killer, I’ve got eggs." I held the bag up, "I could easily take you down with these. Anything could be a weapon now that I think of it."

   He looked over at me & in the corner of my eye I could see he smiled again. "You really are something. A freak that's into eggs."

   I rolled my eyes at his response, "Yeah."

   "The makeup," he said as he took a look at me, "I think you'll look better without it."

   "....I—I already know that." I said crossing my arms. Again, I felt my cheeks blush & got angry at myself. _Don't fall for just anyone that decides to go out of their precious time of day to give you a compliment Aurora._ He might just be a player anyways, there's no way I should let my guard down.

   "I know I didn't get the chance to ask you, but what's your name?" He asked.

  "Aurora."

   "Well Aurora, I’m gonna teach you just what fast is." Sehun's mellifluous voice filled the space where anxiety laid, "It's gonna be alright."

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   I thought Sehun would take me home or at least leave me somewhere I knew, but it didn't end there. He insisted he was wishing some type of dessert & wanted me to tag along since I was already there.

   Sehun took me to The Cavern & treated me to a Devil Shake & he a banana split. Of course, I still didn't let my guard down, never. But we talked about things, like what was the whole situation with the guy he left on the ground & the angry mob of people. He seemed like a madman, reckless the more he talked about his solo misadventures with the people from the 'wrong' group in such a calm manner, making me feel uneasy yet wanting to know more. Sehun also went out of his way to make me join in the conversation, despite his determined efforts I was still the timid teenager that'd I always been, but thanked him inside for trying so. Maybe next time I'll better. The only thing I was good at was smiling, I think he took notice of it at some point.

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   After that heartfelt dessert, it was time for me to go home since it was getting dark. Sehun didn't know where I live, I gave him directions along the way. As soon as I saw my house, colored pale celeste with the plant-full porch of ours, I pointed to it. And with that he pulled over in front of my house gradually.

   "It was another interesting day, as usual." Sehun mused, that tone of madcap never leaving his voice.

   "....Well, I can say it was an interesting one for me too in the least." I nodded in agreement. Opening the door without waiting, I stood up holding the bag.

   "I hope to see you again soon if you don’t mind." He leaned near the window to meet my eyes.

   "Of course, you're very peculiar." I agreed, to which he let out a heartfelt laugh making me flinch slightly.

   "Aurora you're making me get attached to you in so little time." His voice sounded silvery again with that tinge of amusement.

    I eyed him, now certain this boy is the embodiment of _joie de vivre_ , those words my grandparents always spoke of. I’ve never met a person so fervent for such little things, or really, anything. It must take a lot to enjoy life without having a care.

   "I would see you to your door but your folks won't approve." He returned to his collective self so quickly getting me back to reality. "You're right." I agreed & waved at him before exchanging our goodbyes. Turning around with the strength I had left from this day I walked up to the porch, looking down at the welcome mat. I stood there for a moment, then slowly turned back. Despite the distance, I saw managed to see him take something out from his pocket to put it in-between his lips. He then lightened it, & that's when I knew it was a Parliament. I managed to snap out of it before he caught me staring, so I turned back around hurriedly & opened the door.

   "Aurora, where were you?!" The first thing I heard & saw as I went in was my mom. She walked to me with a scornful look on her face. "I was worried!"

   "I spent the day with Nancy."

   "I know," putting her hands on her hips, she made a disapproving face, "I called her about 2 hours ago. She said you were coming home after going to the store. So where were you..."

   "Mom," I said quietly interrupting her, "I went to eat some food by myself after. I'm sorry, I won't do that again. Here," I held up the bag, "The eggs."

   I headed upstairs, mumbling, "I'm tired." Once I reached my room, I threw myself onto the bed & closed my eyes, feeling undeniably exhausted after today.

***


	3. ≡ 2; little star

**[A]**

   It's been two full weeks & I haven't encountered Sehun at all. Well, it's not like I wanted to see him anyways, I just thought it would've been nice to...see a familiar face, that's it.

   The past two weeks I've spent them listening to records or go out, & just the regular girl talk with Nancy. Sometimes I got uninterested of how her dates would go, because most of the guys she went out with would want her for one thing; I think we _all_ know what that is. She was oblivious to it nonetheless. I tried telling her on various occasions but obviously she'd stir the wheel of the conversation onto another, such as going to one of her friend’s beach parties. I always rejected. With this heat, I’ll try working on my tan next time, certainly not at a scorching hot beach where the only person I’d know is Nancy.

   Finally, I had woken up to a cool Monday. The sun was out, but thankfully it wasn't as hot as the previous days. I went downstairs as soon as I got ready & slipped into a honey shift dress, eager to eat breakfast & go to Nancy's house. But before that I put my coin purse in my dress' pocket.

 _Today will be a great day_ , I breathed blissfully.

   Why? Because we're going to the new record store just a few blocks away from here. I've been meaning to buy some albums, but Nancy didn't have the time & I don't like going alone. Two is better than one, isn't it? Since I was the only child, I didn't complain about being spoiled. It does get lonely, but I think it's better this way.

   My dad came downstairs & with the usual toothy grin as he sat down. "Good morning dad." I couldn't help but laugh at his presence.

   "Nice day, isn't it dear?" He responded. He just makes the ambiance a whole lot better.

   "Aurora," my mom said as she focused making the pancakes, "Could you pass me the plates?"

   I got up from my seat without hesitation to help. Getting the china plates from the cabinet, I hurried to her side.

   "I heard from Nancy you're both going to the record store." Her voice was as inquisitive as she took a plate one by one, "Do you have money?"

   "Yes." I was too busy staring at how she effortlessly stacked the pancakes on the plates, as if it's nothing. Sad to think she was probably already used to it.

   "Do make sure if you see an Aretha Franklin album you buy it for your mother."

   "Of course mom." Just as I was about to further our conversation, a knock on the door prevented that. "I'll get it!" I had a gut feeling it was Nancy. She sometimes comes at this time because she loves my mom's cooking. It's like she can smell the food from miles away! I remember before I would jokingly tell her _"Tell your own mom to make you delicious food!"_ It was all a ruse though, for her mother can't even turn on the stove without setting it on fire. For that, they had a _maid_. That's right, a maid. Look who's spoiled now? 

   My smile dusted into sheer nervousness as I met those sharp dark eyes which I haven't seen in two weeks. I felt the blood drain to my feet already, leaving me pale-faced. Standing there, as the silence dug at me with it's sharpest knifes. Sehun's smirk is what drove me delirious; made me wonder if I was in the presence of Lucifer himself. My lips parted in attempt to say his name, but it was a difficult process. My voice stumbled, small. "S—Se—Seh—"

   "Aurora!" My mother's loud voice interrupted mine, "Who is it?" I slightly closed the door so my parents wouldn't see who it was. If they caught a glimpse of him, I was dead...Yup, _dead_. As casual as I tried to look, I turned my head away to my their direction. "It's just Nancy." I replied, trying to sound like the usual me.

   "Oh!" Her tone showed she was convinced, "Invite her in!"

   "No, no," I tried to come up with another lie, although time was against me. "S—she's, uh, just here to invite me to her house." I laughed nervously & turned back to Sehun's direction.

   "...I—I'll go outside right now, so wait." I whispered as I leaned in, without looking at his eyes. Not waiting for his response, I shut the door slowly.

   I sighed deeply, relief more-or-so, as I walked over to the kitchen to kiss my mom & dad on the cheek. "Change of plans," I managed to say with a perky voice, "Nancy invited me to her place for    breakfast."

   "Alright but be safe sweetheart." My father said in approval.

   "Bye." I forced a smile one last time before turning around on my thin heels. As I was walking across the living room to leave, I stopped for a moment to take a look at myself in the small mirror hanging near the stairs. _Presentable enough_ , I mentally noted.

   I rushed outside, to see Sehun leaning against his car. I sighed; this time anxious. I trudged over to him, feeling my weighted heart beat louder against my chest. It became more prominent with every step I took. "You looked really cool back there." Sehun shifted to me, amused in tone, "Even _I_ almost fell for it."

   "Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, acting like as if I hadn't heard his last words, "So what did I do to be able to grace in your presence?"

   "You're spending the day with me." Sehun sauntered close to me, "I've been craving your company."

   "I can't today." As much as it hurt me to say those words to the literal embodiment of temptation, I'm supposed to be with someone else today. "I'm going to hang out with a friend."

   "Okay," Sehun nodded, "So what will it take for you to break off your plans?"

   "Nothing." I counted, "I've been wanting to go to the record store for a while & now is my chance."

   "I could take you." His silvery voice sent me shivers, "My Pontiac also misses you. " He lightly touched the pearly car, "She’s a Catalina. "

   It was difficult to even stand in a composed manner in from of Sehun. And it was more difficult to reject him. I stayed silent for a few moments, eyeing my Mary Janes. "Here's the plan Aurora." Sehun spoke up, "You go back into your house & phone this friend. You tell them something came up. They'll say yes, & then you're free. In return, you'll bug out with me."

   "How do you know it'll go that way?" I crossed my arms, still uncertain.

   "Most of my assumptions are proven right." He extended his arm & his hand landed gently on my head. "90 percent of the time."

   "What about that 10 percent?" I mustered enough courage to connect my eyes with his fervent ones. My heart palpitated against my chest as his words fell out like honey. "...You'll just have to find out yourself if you're willing to take that chance." And with that, I received a pat on my head, "Which you shouldn’t. I don't usually go around town for a girl."

   I thought about it for a moment. Nancy had canceled our plans before numerous times for trivial reasons. And I, not once. _Go on, Aurora, live a little._

   I bit my lip down, "I don't even know you much. How I know you won't kill me or something?"

   "Aurora, if I was a killer you would've been dead two weeks ago. We went over this the day we met." With that, he turned around. "I'll wait 5 minutes. I expect you make the right choice."

   I sighed deeply before abruptly opening my mouth as the fresh words fell. He sure did know how to make me say things so sudden, & he was good at it. "Fine. I'll go."

   He stopped in his tracks. Turning ever so relaxed to my direction, he gave one of those smiles that gave me butterflies. "I was worried you were all show but no go."

   I went back into my house hastily. My parents didn't seem to even notice me, that's how instantaneous I was. I rushed up the stairs, dashing into my room. Heading towards my nightstand near my bed, I picked up my princess phone my parents had bought me as a birthday present. Feeling slightly nervous, I dialed Nancy’s number. I cursed at the phone mentally, tapping my nails onto the phone I held near my ear. As Sehun predicted, Nancy was okay with me cancelling our plans. I just told her some generic lie & she _did_ fell for it. I was surprised but became more interested in this rebel-looking, enigmatic Sehun. Nancy later told me that she didn't feel like going anywhere today, which was strange. She usually is very energetic. I ended the call after hearing her bid goodbye.

   Sehun was glad to see my walking from the stairs. I ignored the way my uneasy self was acting whenever I glanced at him. "Good. You're here," he said as I got into the car, "You won't regret it."

   "I was really nervous, I don't lie to her." I managed to say, although my voice came out small.

   "Hang loose. At least now you get to spend the day with me." He looked at himself in the rear-view mirror pushing his stygian hair back. "You know, I'm very striking."

   "Yeah, I feel _comfort_ by hearing those words." I said sarcastically. _Didn't know he was a narcissist._

   He stopped & turned to me. My ruddy face gazed at Sehun's as he stared me down. "You know, I haven't mentioned this but you look decked out. I was right when I said you'd look better without all that makeup." The heat arose, spreading all over but mostly my face as he eyed me from top to bottom. "Fine as wine." He winked before turning on the engine of the car, "Don't worry, I won't make a move on you _yet_." My heart nearly broke out of my chest, if only it wasn’t for my hand silently stop it from doing so.

   "I know this great place for records, it's not far from here. Should we go there?"

   I nodded in response, baffled at how could he say such things so casually? _You must be insane in this day & age to compliment someone like that without feeling embarrassed!_

  Sehun chatted with me just like the easygoing person he seemed, but my inhibited personality caught me in waves as I just nodded in reply.

   We arrived at the record shop, which surprisingly, I haven't been here before. It very nice from where we were standing, & I felt some weight off my shoulders. I followed beside Sehun as we walked into the store. "What's your type of music?" He turned his face to mine.

   "Only the good stuff." I replied with a smile. As I looked around the store, the first album that caught my eye as I scanned was just what I wanted. I paced diligently to the pop section & picked up the heavenly album. "The Beatles?" I heard him scoff behind me, "Get real. Generic."

 _"Excuse me?"_ I cocked a brow as I couldn't believe what he said. _The Beatles generic?! Anything but!_

   "The Fab Four's music is universal & not generic at all. There's a simple reason why they've been on top of the charts for these years, because a lot of people connect with their music. I'm one of them. Their music is influential to many other rising stars as well, so I think _you_ should even thank them." I puffed, holding A Hard Day’s Night. "And don't say such  _ridiculous_ things like that." I flipped the LP to scan the back cover.

   Sehun didn't seem to rebuttal, so I looked up at him. His were dilated, as if I was some crazy person, when in reality I was just stating the facts."Thanks for that _moving_ speech, but don't move around the bend darling. The only reason they sing about romance is because they know girls like you would fall for it."

   I sighed, ignoring his last remark, "Then, what do you like?"

   "Even better, I'll show you." His eyes shifted from mine onto the aisle of fresh vinyl. Slowly, he went naturally away from the section we were & onto the folk section. I stood in place, just analyzing his every move. From where I was standing I couldn't exactly see what he chose. He moved from all the sections in the store except the pop section, where I stood. I thought I'd do the same; I mainly spent my time on the pop aisle. I personally like my type of music. There isn't anything bad about pop. Leslie Gore, The Supremes, The Shirelles, The Ronettes, The Beach Boys, Brenda Lee, what's _not_ to love?!

   After a few minutes, Sehun came to my side. I put my set of albums down & took his as he handed them to me. Just by seeing the first, I already was disinterested. "The Rolling Stones. So, you're _that_ type of person." I nodded, "I had an idea you were into rock."

   "Not just rock, any genre. Except pop."

   I bit my bottom lip trying to keep myself from ridiculing this prosaic group The Rolling Stones. _The Beatles are ten times better than The Rolling Stones_ , I mentally told myself. I moved to the next album, The Times They Are A-Changin'. "Bob Dylan, not so bad as The Stones." I said in approval. Next was Johnny Cash, who I sometimes listened to, not often. "I Walk the Line, this one is good."

   "You like him?" Sehun's voice was amazement. He must’ve thought this artist was the only one we _both_ listened to.

   "Sort of," I turned the album to see the back, "I listen to him when he comes out on the radio." I flipped over to the next album. I swear once I saw the group's name, I rolled my eyes.

   "What?" Sehun asked.

   "The Who? Gosh, they're just as _bad_ as The Rolling Stones." I blurted out. I received a gasp in reply by Sehun.

  "Sorry." I laughed, "I'll try to be nice next time." I didn't need to look at the album title, for I was irritated & soon moved onto the next one.

   "I'm shocked. I didn't know you were like _this_ , darling."

   "Sorry, I just dislike them. Except for Brian Jones, the only decent one." I replied, "Don’t take it _too_ personal. "

   "Let me see yours." He took the albums I set aside in a light manner. "Elvis, Brenda Lee, The Sonics. Hey, I like these. I guess I—"

"Hey Sehun!" An unfamiliar voice called out to him, cutting him off. We both naturally turned our heads to the entrance of the store, where the voice came from. There, were 3 guys whom I've never seen    before.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow,, this is very overdue (1-year overdue actually).  
> I still can't think of a plot, I just wanted to write my ult in the 60's because it's my fave decade  
> ( ˃̶᷇ ‧̫ ˂̶᷆ )


	4. ≡ 3; you can be the boss

**[A]**

   I stood there, silently eyeing the three that were before me & Sehun. To be completely honest, they did look like the type of people he would be with. They all wore the same dirty ripped clothes looking like they came out of a dirt race or something. I grimaced as their reeking scent, that of Hennessy, hit my face.

   "Who's this skirt?" The one with the black hair & sun-kissed skin asked Sehun as he looked at me like I was an something he'd never seen.

   "She sure looks like a flake all right." Another one commented beside the tall black-haired one, with brown rustled hair like he had survived a car explosion a few minutes ago.

 _At least I don't look like a helpless mess_ , I mentally retaliated what he said. _Just what kind of people do you find these at?_ My eyes traveled from the short male to the one on the right, who seemed to just...stare. He seemed quite interesting, keeping his lips shut.

   "That's not how you treat a lady." Sehun furrowed his brows at the brown-haired taller. And with that he put his arm around my shoulder, gently pushing me close to him. Instantly, my nose was scrunching as the smell of cigarettes played with my senses. "This here is Aurora. She's the one who saved me from getting killed the other day." I looked up at him who grinned, "And she's pretty far out." I moved past the unpleasant smell giving Sehun a smile, feeling the heat arise from my colored cheeks to the tips of my ears. Something I couldn't help but notice is that he has a way with words that can persuade you into anything; a silver tongue, one might say.

   "What? Is this the Sehun we know, or was he abducted?" One of them asked; again it was that black-haired one.

   Sehun sighed as he glanced over at me giving an annoyed look. 'Look at what I have to deal with' is what his expression was conveying. And he introduced them to me; he started from the brown-haired boy & finished with the quiet one, who hasn't said a word yet. He raised his free hand & pointed to the brown-haired male. "This is Baekhyun, he is the one that wears the most pomade out of all of us & the kissee of the group." A low grumble was heard from the brown-haired Baekhyun in response, & my I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from laughing. _Keep your mannerisms,_ I thought to myself, _you mustn't do this now._

   "Next is Jongin," Sehun peered over at the boy whose ebony hair shined. "He's ill-tempered & _always_ does the hanky panky. Watch out for him Aurora. If he ever tries something with you, tell me."

   "Why would I want to get action with a flake?" Jongin retorted as he glared at me.

 _So obnoxious_ , I thought, _he's acting like the flake here!....Whatever that means...._

   "Mellow out Jongin." Was all that Sehun replied to the male's front. I watched this Jongin, who seemed agitated Sehun was introducing them to me. _Jealousy?_ Sure seems like it.

   "And lastly, the quiet one is Kyungsoo. He usually keeps to himself, but the guy gives great advice." I gave a hopeful smile to Kyungsoo, who returned an icy stare. I then awkwardly adverted my eyes to my shoes. Sehun is the only one which seemed like the friendly one out of these four. But, they all lack some kind of manner, or in some other cases, manners _& _ ethics. "Um, well y—you all seem like...v—very nice people...." Those words didn't comfortably fell out my mouth despite my trying. They sounded very forced which wasn't intended.

   "What a great liar this sosh is." I heard Jongin mutter.

   "Let me correct myself," I voiced out, "You all seem like decent people despite your shortcomings. It wouldn't hurt to be kind. They may be trivial but many people go by first meetings & let me tell you that this one hasn't been the best. You're all rude in some type of way to me & I don't understand why when you don't even know me. What is it? Is it my face, or maybe my dress? What don't you like? Just asking, not like I'm going to change _anything_ about me to please _anyone_."

   Silence soon swallowed the room whole, only with the store's music playing slowly behind. My heart bested faster with each second passing, embarrassed.

   "...Yikes." Baekhyun broke the silence, "She isn't having nobody's shit today."

   Jongin was now acting like Kyungsoo, hushed. I will admit I felt a little guilty after that, but it's not like I wanted to say those things. _This is such a terrible first meeting altogether....Can I just disappear?_

   "That's good Aurora." Sehun's surprised eyes turned to me giving me another one of those butterfly-inducing smiles, "You know, I like a girl who stands her ground. Doesn't let herself get pushed by idiots, all the more power to you. And who wears fancy threads is a bonus."

   "I agree, that was badass." Baekhyun jumped in, nodding in approval. "And sorry for being rude. It's just the way we are with each other." He glanced at Jongin who wore unreadable expression.

   "Anyways what were you two doing here?" Baekhyun pried with a smirk as his eyes moved from my pair to Sehun's.

   "In case you don't know, this is a record shop." My eyes gazed from Baekhyun to Sehun, who narrowed his eyes to the mischievous boy before him.

   "So like a date?" Baekhyun asked.

   "It is. What's it to you?" Sehun replied nonchalantly. I let out small laugh, _what is this turning into?_

   "Nothing!" Baekhyun said, before forcing a smile.

   "We didn't know you were into little rich virgins now." Jongin muttered, crossing his arms.

   I stepped aside from Sehun's grasp, deciding to give them time to talk by themselves. _It doesn't matter what they think about me_ , I tried to tell myself over & over but it didn't work. It does matter, because they're Sehun's friends.

   I walked over the jazz section of the store just for fun. I tapped my foot gently, flipping past each vinyl album as Bobby Vinton's "Blue Velvet" played through the store's speakers. For a moment, I had remembered a memory from 2 months ago; one where Johnny tried in so many possible ways to take me to the school year end dance. Even my parents encouraged me to go, including Nancy. I did accept finally when he made the most hilarious proposal yet. And in the final dance of that night, Blue Velvet played.

   "Watch'a thinking?" Sehun bursted my bubble of thoughts, laying his hand onto the rack of vinyl before me.

   I looked confused, turning back to notice his friends weren't there anymore.

   "I scared them off," Sehun grinned as he leaned against the racket of albums, "If you're wondering."

   "Oh." I said, unsure of what to say. I flipped through each album hurriedly, hoping to find an Aretha Franklin album for mom.

   "...I'm sorry about those pair." Sehun wasn't letting the silence sink in. "We're a tight bunch that usually spends time together, no girls included."

   "You don't have to apologize. I can understand why they're putting some sort of front." I tried to shrug it off, although in the back of my mind it stayed there. It felt like forever, until I finally found an album & picked it out. _Laughing on the Outside, interesting title._

   "You like her?" Sehun asked, getting up to my side.

   "My mom does." I replied. "Says she's got a soulful voice."

   "And she's right!"

   It was a rare display of Sehun's enthusiasm that made me crack a smile. _So it's possible to go past that cool demeanor_. I walked over to the pop section were the albums laid neatly stacked on top of the other albums.

   "No sweat. I'll pay for them sunshine." Smoothly he took out the albums from my hands, "I was thinking of somewhere fun we go after this. I know you'll get a kick out of it."

   I had no idea of Sehun meant by that & I only grew curious about it as we took quite a long drive.

   "Where do you think I'm taking you?" He asked, interested.

   "N—not sure..." My voice grew unsteady as I eyed his right hand. It was nearing the glove compartment just a few inches away from my knees.

   "Sorry I can't give you any guesses, but it's fairly obvious. It's a date thing. I haven't gone on a date for months now that I think of it...." I watched him open the compartment easily, which made me gradually nervous. _Who drives with one hand? It's like asking for a death wish._ ".....I'm not letting you go yet y'know. It's too early for you to leave me."

   I let out a small laughed within the rising internal tensions. Sehun took the pack of Parliament out along with the lighter next to it & closed the compartment shut. "Have you had any recent dates?" He asked me composed as ever taking out a cigar of the packet while still keeping his eyes on the road.

   "I've never had a real one," I said after clearing my throat sheepishly, "I'm not good with people."

   "Really?" He scoffed. "Then why is it you're good with me?" I stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond once again. I sighed deeply, tightly hugging the bad of records with my eyes peering out of the rolled-down window.

   "Aurora, in a world of gods & monsters, you're an angel." And with that, he lit the cigarette that lied between his lips. "Just let go of yourself. Be cool. That's all I do, & life isn't difficult."

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   Sehun was right, it was obvious where we were going speaking in terms of dates. I've heard it from music, read about it in books, saw it in the movies & listened about it from Nancy as she held the pillow near her chest but I never understood it until now. We went to the cinema to see his favorite film, Rebel Without A Cause, that's it. For those almost two hours it felt like an eternity at first, feeling conscious about everything. I forgot about it after because I was too busy being engrossed by the movie. Mainly by the male lead more than the actual movie. And as Nancy told me in her exact words, it happened. _'It's all right until the alpha male decides it's high time & puts his arm around you. At first he makes it seem like he's stretching but don't fall for it. Make it seem like you don't notice. Stay unphased.'_

   I managed to stay unphased alright, remembering what Sehun said earlier. _'Just let go of yourself. Be cool. That's all I do, & life isn't difficult.'_

   Once the movie was over, I thought that was it & felt relief, I was ready to go home & lie in bed the rest of the day. It may not seem like it but so much has happened in just one day. I just wanted to play my new records & think about it, no matter how stupid that sounded. But the day didn't end there, no it did not. When it was midday Sehun had yet another bright idea. "It's too early for you to leave me." He repeated again. Instead of calling it a day, we took a break to full our stomachs before going to the 'main catch' as he called it.

   And I wondered what he meant by that, but didn't ask about it. After an hour of that break, we were on our way again.

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   "I should've guessed it!" My lips spread into a smile as I got off the car ecstatic. I turned around completely, seeing others getting off their car with the sun shining down on all of us. I looked at the huge sign in the front of it all that had 'SUMMER FESTIVAL 1964' in red & white letters.

   "I've been waiting to go all throughout the summer but my parents had no time & my friend kept on pushing the date." I beamed, trying to keep myself in place, "You don't know how happy this makes me!"

   "That's the Aurora I want to see." Sehun with a mused grin said from across the car, enjoying my reaction.

   "Let's go, let's go!" I was getting ready on my heels to run but was stopped by Sehun.

   "Stay there."

   I did as he said, staying in place. I took a look at the passersby with their families & lovers, anticipating like a child.

   "What?" I asked Sehun, who neared me. His eyes never strayed from mine, but I didn't budge either for a moment. "Huh? My dress?" I spun around in it in place feeling the wind hit my face, "It's looks nicer in the sun doesn't it."

   "Only you do it well." Sehun cracked another smile at me, "Let's go." Without thinking about what he said much I ran to his side.

_Summer's in the air._

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   Having spent most the the day at the festival going on rides & experiencing all sorts of fun, the bright sun was setting but that didn't stop us.

   "In this world of gods & monsters, what are you?" I asked Sehun who sat across from me. I watched him play with the glass-full of beer, focused on it. After a moment he answered my question. "Monster."

   "How so?" I pushed aside my cherry coke, interested in his answer.

   "I'm the antithesis of society." There was a fire in his eyes, no I saw it as he stared into mine. "I'm what every parent _doesn't_ want their son to be. I live day by day in unpremeditated circumstances. Everything I did today was spontaneous, from going up to your door all the way to this. I wanted you to stay longer so the first thought that came to mind I went with."

   And he was right, he really was. I've never known anyone like him, everyone I've come to know always had a plan whether it be for long run or not. For once, I was stunned. "That's amazing." I managed to say after a moment, bright-eyed. "You're _not_ a monster at all. My parents wouldn't ever allow me to do that or even think of it. They're both perfectionists. It really stresses me out, with school  & everything." I took my cherry coke in my hands, "And because of that, I don't have much friends. Well, it's not like I'm a great talker or anything."

   "That's why I'm attracted to you. You doubt yourself. The total opposite of me." He said, taking out something from his jacket's pocket, "You despite that fact, act under pressure. That day when we met, I could've died if you didn't say anything."

   "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, eyes following his every moment as he lit parliament laying on his lips.

   "Go on."

   "Why do you smoke?" I tried to sound unconcerned but it I didn't work. I know, I don't know him all that well but still, it worries me.

   "This?" Sehun paused, "Baby, we were born to live fast & die young."

   I gulped, trying to shake off this morbid aura. Feeling my mouth dry, I laughed nervously, taking a drink from my soda.

   "Living fast is sure as hell fun, makes you feel alive." He said nonchalantly, imposing his words by his language.

   I nodded, uncertain of what that meant. My eyes moved to the side, thinking about everything he said & trying to understand it all, but I knew it would take more than analyzing it. I'd have to take a walk in his mind.

   "Hm? Let's sparkle those eyes." Sehun gestured for us to leave. I got up as soon as did, holding our drinks.

   We both lost track of time as we spent in the festival playing games trying win something. Even with the moon & stars out, we had the time of our life.

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

   "I had such a great time today, I can't even explain." I told Sehun happily as I stared at the teddy bear he had won for me earlier in a game in the dark.

   "I did too." He replied, taking something out of his pocket.

   "I guess I'll see you another day." I smiled getting the bag next go me that had my records, "And thanks. I really mean it." As I held the handle on the door & ready to say my goodbye, I was stopped by Sehun who called my name. I turned my face with a smile. "Wh—" My words were cut off as I felt lips crash onto mine & a hand pressed against the back of my neck.

   I was too shocked to react, my heart beating against chest & heat spreading over my face almost immediately. As crazy as it sounds, I felt like my soul was opening, tasting the feeling Sehun's entire being conveyed but couldn't find the words to fathom; mixture of malt liquor & cigarettes but warm. I let go of myself for the time like the only ones alive in this moment was just the two of us. From my dull-colored lens it had changed into a divine one with just this.

   I then realized the kiss is truly aphrodisiac.

   I felt his hand slowly recede from my neck & even his soft lips. Bearing the countless constellations & stars his shining eyes had despite it being dark, I got lost in them like a buoy in the middle of the ocean but I didn't mind it.

   "I kissed you to see if I felt something." Sehun said gently.

   "D—d—did you?" I breathed out, secretly praying he felt the same way.

   He gave me one of those butterfly-inducing smiles, "I did. I think it's best we end the day here before we do more than just kiss, especially in that dress."

   I felt my heart burst inside my chest & I couldn't help but smile back.

   As I opened the door, Sehun handed me a cigar, "Do you want it?" I stared at it, surprised by his question. I took it nonetheless uncertain of what I would do with it. I palmed it, getting off the car.

   I lowered my face to the window as we exchanged our goodbyes. I ran up to the porch with the teddy bear & cigar in one hand while the other hand held the bag-full of records, feeling like I had all the energy in the world. The flower-shaped lampshade just outside our door snapped me out of my rush of delight. When the lampshade is on it usually meant someone, like a guest or acquaintance was visiting.

   I opened the the door, to find my mom pacing around the room. Once she sees me, her eyes are fixated on mine. "Where were you Aurora?" She came close to me, looking at what I had. Luckily I managed to enclose the cigarette I had on my palm to drop it into the record bag as I talked to her. "I lost track of time while I was with Nancy, sorry. I promise it won't happen again." I said, afraid of the scornful look she had.

   Leaning in, she cringed, "What horrid smell is that?"

   "Huh...?"

   "Oh it doesn't matter right now. Go put those things in your room & get down here quickly. Someone has been waiting for you in the living room for too long."

   "Who?" I whispered trying to get a look into the living room but my mom stopped me.

   "No, no."

   I sighed, running up to the stairs hurriedly to push open my room's door & putting my stuff onto my bed. I ran back downstairs, fixing my dress & looked into the mirror like I did in the morning. Once I thought I looked less joyous I walked into the living room, to find this familiar person sitting next to my father. "Johnny..." I said, trying to sound happy but ultimately confused. I smiled back as I met Johnny's eyes & I could tell he was blithe. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can be the boss daddy, you can be the bosS


End file.
